Techonia (Country)
Techonia is a union of territorial islands worldwide. In Techonia, there are 2 islands in North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Oceania and the Middle East in the country of Techonia including the one island in Antarctica. History of Techonia A journalist named Victor McGrory. His family fled to America just before WW2, his family lived in America where he was being raised, mostly. He had an interest in Journalism, intended to expose flaws in society. In 1967, he became institutionalized and sent to Alaska state hospital via plane for trying to expose a corrupt company. They was restrained against his own will and was a shock. He wanted to be free from corruption so, in 1969 he ran out, took a boat, and drove off. He ran out of fuel days later; he took several days to get there. He survived off of fish he had got from the sea during the voyage. When he got to an island. He thought he was in B. C, Canada. but no. He was in a weird island with weird being he said, who looked alien and help him go on the island. The Islanders who over time knew more about the human culture from Victor. They wanted to know more. In 1971, The islanders had some of their people immigrated to the nearby USA and Canada for the first time, where they wanted to know more. They became more well known in 1972 when they protested openly about Victor’s treatment at the hospital and that they should free other people. And as a result, they were trying hard to get jobs in the world and lobby USA to free the patients in several hospitals. In 1976, they closed more psych hospitals. Many victims of pharma and their families started wanting to apply for asylum to this “mysterious island”. So, they went with other “mysterious people” and started a new life on the island. Also around this time, other people from 1978 to 1985 around the world heard about Victor’s story and escaped to other mysterious islands, 14 in total. Over 200000 humans lived in the original island in 1980. With a growing population, the native islanders naturally accepted change and naturally, allowed Victor Mcgrory to become the founder of a new country, he declared it in 1982, ”The union where more creativity and innovation will sprout” In 1986, he made most laws and constitution and a year later, he called it “Techonia.” Excerpt from his book “Why move to a New Union” “A big chunk of people around the world wanted to have all the freedoms listed in the UN’s Declaration of Human Rights. But, their own country is violating human rights, their country mostly have sponsors dangerous psychiatry practices, I had the misfortune of being committed to a Psyche Ward. They continue making up disorders that don’t exist. Many people are moving to islands with weird, friendly natives. There are 15 islands that match this description. The description said the country had 2 islands in North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Oceania and The Middle East in the country including 1 island in Antarctica. In 1 sentence, we started the Techonian Union because we, the islands have something in common, proving human rights to families.” Techonia has became a haven for people escaping from Psychiatry. They took human rights laws seriously. In 1992, Sandra Haney became new leader. She used Mcgrory’s ideas and annexed 14 islands and claimed it to be Techonia territory. The inhabitants at the time did not like Haney’s choice. Sandra Haney ruled for 8 years. She was succeeded by Shen Tsou, who continued to annex more islands. Chikayo Nemoto became the next leader of Techonia in 2008 and had stopped annexing more islands in 2012. Her decision became popular with the natives who became tired of their neighbouring islands getting annexed. Chikayo Nemoto was succeded by Dave Morgan, he had cause destabilization of the Techonian territories (not the usual 15 islands). He used the already 25 existing territories and made laws in which made the Natives lose their culture. He has covered up the incidents. However, these laws require the natives to go on a “educational” journey with people. He had lobbies the program in 2010-2011 before he became the leader , than he enforced the laws in 2013, when he became the leader of the Techonia, fourtantley, people in the mainland Techonia did not require such laws. In 2014, with the “One Maginficent Century Act” many native culture were banned. However, the laws did not ban educational materials regarding Techonian Territorian culture. In 2016, with the law “The More You Know Act” His enforcement on world travels became more stringent. In 2020, Dave Morgan by Techonia law is required to leave office, however a Dave Morgan front group, Druidion (which are former Sabantown residents who thanks to Hasbro’s lobbying, had the new right to move to other countries) took over and abolished the presidence term to infinty, they had developed a space program and by the end of the century started colonizing alien planets, the alien are not under litton ruling, though other alien started to imatate the practices on their own planet. It would not be until 2202, when this pratice would be abolished on earth. And even longer other on milky way planets since the Litton laws are not enforced by Drudions or Techonians, on other planets Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Techonia Category:North America Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:South America Category:Antarctica Category:Oceania